


Closer to You

by Allenefanfics



Series: Shameless Lovers [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, First time with a man, Friendship, Illicit dreams, M/M, Male-Male Relationship, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: Lord Commander Jon Snow, and his squire Satin Flowers's relationship develops despite the teasing and the gossip of their friends. Will they be safe in enjoying their affections for another? or  will such relations cost them their lives?





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winelover1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winelover1989/gifts).



> This is the first part of my two-part series work gifted to the wonderfully excited, passionate, and amazing winelover1989. This three-chapter work is so smutty, and very explicit in language, as I really enjoyed writing them. There is not much plot here, mainly the questioning of their relations, and first time experiences.I will post the rest of the chapters this weekend!

The hall cheered with chanting, hands thumped on the tables, many clapped when Jon was elected the new Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Though he hadn’t wanted it, nor expected to have such honorable position, he was happy, and proud of himself for once in his life. He was seated, smiling, looking around at his brothers. Samwell, Ed, Pyp, and Grenn were applauding, but all he saw was the pretty-faced young boy who had come from Oldtown, Satin Flowers. The way his lips curved, eyes cheering in happiness looking at him, Jon couldn’t fight his own smile echoing through the boy’s face.

Many months earlier, Satin had arrived from Oldtown, raised in a brothel, young boy, not much older than Jon himself. He remembered then, in the split second, watching the boy’s smile in the hall. Satin had come with a few other men brought to join the Night’s Watch. He had been training in the yard, readying the lads for the wildling attack under Mance Rayder’s command. Satin was standing timidly in between rougher men, his hair was inky black as his, eyes beautiful, magical, a beard that had made him look older than his years, hands were shivering from cold under his thin cloak. Jon had stopped momentarily without being able to take his eyes away from the boy. Later, some had whispered that the pretty boy is a whore raised in a brothel, Jon had heard the gossips. Jon never liked labeling people for their actions, things they have been forced to do, though he did not know Satin’s story. He had watched him eat, drink, train in the yard with Ser Alliser, and others. The black leathers had been his color just as Jon’s. They had become friends quickly. Jon would tell him of the ways of living in Castle Black, always keeping his stoic demeanor, but the boy had made him smile at times, despite himself, as Satin was a hearty lad, very handsome, and his oily scents had awakened primal feelings in Jon. Feelings he had buried away when he had left Ygritte.

On the night of Jon’s election as a Lord Commander, the spirits of everyone was high as the cooks started preparing a feast, some brothers made the tables ready, and others poured wine for everyone. They had defeated Mance Rayder, took the revenge of Jeor Mormont from the mutineers, and now their hero brother, Jon Snow was Lord Commander. Not all brothers were happy about it, but tonight was not the place. Even maester Aemon had joined them before retreating to his chamber.

Jon entered the dinner hall, already filled with men laughing, drinking, and all cheered for him. He sat by his friends, Sam, Pyp, Grenn, and Ed. But his eyes looked for Satin.

“Where is Satin?” he asked to Sam.

“Oh, I don’t know. He should be here soon” Sam responded.

Jon continued his dinner, some had gotten drunk and started a fist fight tournament. They laughed watching the defeated fall to the floor, and the rest clapping, swaying.

He had been drinking his second cup of ale, when he saw Satin enter the hall, he almost stood up to greet him, but thought otherwise. His friends around him hadn’t seen his action, and he wouldn’t let them be aware of it, not yet.

Satin moved around, his hair had gotten longer, matching the beard, and Jon drank more of his ale watching him. _What did he want of the boy? Would he admit to these bizarre sensations he’d been dreaming about, what were they?_

Finally, Satin approached his table, and was holding a pouch in his hands. Jon leaned in to see what it was, but he couldn’t guess it. Something thick was wrapped in a white cloth, _was that a gift_? When Satin came to him, Jon stood up, and they were very close from each other, their faces inches apart. Their eyes locked, and all Jon felt was Satin’s soft breathing on his lips. His eyes were mesmerizing from this close, and the curve of his nose, the skin under his eyes. When their breathings got heavier, and their stare took longer than it should’ve been, Jon awkwardly moved sideways giving him a place to sit. His dinner table had been emptied. His friends were still watching the fight feat tournament on the other table, so most of the seats on Jon’s were empty. They sat next to each other in silence for a while, Satin ate and Jon filled his own cup with ale and handed it to him. At first, Satin didn’t understand it but he accepted Jon’s own cup and drank from it as their eyes locked once again. When Satin finished his meal, Jon noticed the boy’s hands trembling on the white pouch he’d been holding on his lap.

“This is for you, Lord Commander” Satin said giving him the gift. Jon beamed, eyes lighting up.

Jon’s hands went to Satin’s lap and their hands touched lightly, Satin didn’t pull them away but Jon did, clumsily.

“Open it” Satin said, and Jon only smiled, excitedly, no one had made him any gifts for a very long time. Even at Winterfell as a boy, Lady Catelyn would make the servants make the lowest, cheapest gift for Jon.

His hands fumbled as he opened the cloth, and there was a clean linen white shirt with nice stitches. Jon’s heart swelled, he wanted to hug the boy then, he lifted the shirt up, something he could wear underneath his leather vest, and slightly put it over his chest letting Satin see it.

“This is incredible. Did you make it?” Jon asked, and the boy nodded smiling.

“I learned stitching from the girls in the brothel. They would stitch their own dresses.” Satin said. “It was only fitting for our new Lord Commander to have new clothes. I had started making this a while back for you, and tonight I am giving it to you.”

Jon didn’t remember smiling as much as he had done today. The innocence of this boy was mesmerizing. His heart was pure. Jon’s hand slipped below where Satin’s was resting on his own lap, and his fingers touched the boy’s. Satin looked around, but Jon seemed determined, and taking courage from his Lord Commander, Satin held Jon’s hand under the table.

Satin’s hands felt rougher than it had been. After the battle, when Jon mourned over Ygritte making her pyre, and resting her body, Satin had been with him, next to him, and had held his hand for support. Back then, his hands hadn’t scrubbed floors, washed the horses, or held the swords for his brothers training in the yard.

Jon’s chest was heaving, Satin’s thumb caressed Jon’s calloused hand, and made him feel better. Jon turned around making sure his friends didn’t see his intimacy with him. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way, his heart was pulsating fast in his chest, his hand sweated and burned under the boy’s touch.

“Would you try it on, my Lord?” Satin asked without breaking their connection. Jon only looked at his face, lips pursed, pupils dilated, and moved his eyes to the boy’s pouty lips half hidden under the beard. _Did he want to have this boy? How could that be possible?_ They are the men of the Night’s Watch, brother, but most importantly, they were men. Jon wasn’t sure where he could put it in Satin, and the thought only intrigued him instead of subsiding it.

“Not here, I will try it on after dinner, and show it to you” Jon said and in turn caressed the back of the boy’s hand. Satin’s lips curled up lustily, and nodded.

“I will be waiting. You know my room” the boy said.

They held hands under the table until Grenn approached them, swaying from the ale in his blood, and asked them to join in watching the men wrestle. Jon immediately pulled his hand from Satin and kept the shirt under the table, away from Grenn’s eyes. No one needed to know.

“I will watch” Satin said and stood up, Grenn walked before him, and as Satin turned around the table, he looked back seeing Jon watching him, and he smiled, his eyes lingering on the Lord Commander. Jon gulped air, and looked away. He didn’t want to ogle after the boy, this was wrong, he knew it far too well.

Jon fixed his vest, put his gift inside his chest, stood up, and walked towards the crowd. The drunk laughing men stopped momentarily. But Jon bid them his good night, and went to his chamber.

Now, it was Satin’s turn in wishing of Jon’s presence. Even when they didn’t speak with each other, the boy felt safe having Jon in the same room as his, and already missed him when the heavy door smacked loudly after Jon. He wanted so badly to run after him, hold him, and tell him about his affections, the respect he had of Jon’s bravery, caress his pretty locks, and look deeply in his grey eyes. But, he had promised him, would come to his room tonight. Satin decided to take a bathe and clean himself. He, too, said his good nights to his brothers and friends and left the hall, walking in the cold and dark of the night to his room.

He prepared a warm bathe for himself, took his oils and rubbed them all over his hair, and beard. Then, covered his body with soap as he sat in the water, relaxing and dreaming of Jon. He waited, resting toward the back of the bathtub and thinking about their small encounter in the dinner hall.

There was a light knock on his door. Satin got alerted in his tub, he wasn’t waiting for him to arrive this soon. He left the tub and put his long shift on him, the wet of his body let the fabric cling onto his shape. Satin opened the wooden door of his small narrow room. Jon stood there under his cloak, face solemn as usual. Satin opened the door wide and let him inside. They didn’t speak, only moved in silence.

The bathtub caught Jon’s attention, the dripping water from the boy’s hair, the shift sticking to his body showing the curves and outline. Jon could see the boy’s dark nipples poking out of the cloth, they were perky, he licked his lips lightly and averted his eyes shamefully.

Jon took off his cloak, and put it on the side, and stood there showing him the shirt that he had made for him. Satin smiled and walked closer to him. Jon watched his face intently, his hands on his sides, and when he felt Satin’s hands on his chest, he nearly moaned in excitement, closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

“Do you like it, my Lord?” Satin asked, his hands moved from Jon’s chest down to his navel and stomach, tracing the muscles of his body under the thin shirt. During his years in the brothel, Satin had known many men, older, younger, fatter, slimmer, but none of them had been as beautiful as Jon was, embodying the perfect physicality that one could attain, and Jon was not only handsome, he was also brave.

Satin looked up into his eyes, and they stared at each other, his hands were on Jon’s chest, their hearts pulsated together, breathing, panting, Jon’s mouth parted, and lightly leaned into the boy in front of him, closing his eyes, and let their foreheads touch. In the silence of the room, only their breathing could be heard. Satin’s palms gripped Jon’s chest tighter wanting him, their faces were so close together, their beards touched. Jon wasn’t sure if he was able to continue with this, could he love this boy? But, oh, how he yearned to touch him.

“Stay here tonight” Satin panted low without opening his eyes, their foreheads swaying together, grinding, and Jon only groaned desperately.

“Please” the boy pleaded. Jon didn’t respond, he lifted his hands from his sides onto the boy’s body, feeling his lean wet figure clinging to him under the shift. Satin moaned lightly feeling his touch and moved even closer to him. Their mouths were mere inches apart, Jon looked at his lips, wanting to kiss them, lick them, devour them. Something animalistic in him couldn’t stop howling for this boy. _Had he gone mad?_ _This was abomination._

Jon’s hands moved on his back, feeling his grooves, the middle line of his spine, then small of his back, he was so pretty for a boy, painfully pretty, with his hair smelling of oils, Jon moved his head to the boy’s side and lightly kissed the skin meeting the beginning of his hair inhaling his scents. Satin moaned again and let him do what he liked of him. Jon’s hands moved to the boy’s shoulders and felt the skin through the open chest of the cloth. Now it was Satin’s turn, he couldn’t believe Jon was touching him, after all these months of yearning for him, this was finally happening. He got excited and kissed Jon’s neck, his beard mingling with the ends of Jon’s, and all he wanted was to have more of him, in every way possible.

Jon’s mouth moved on his forehead, planting kisses, sliding his lips across, eyes closed as he focused on his sensations, things he had forgotten, letting his hands explore Satin’s back then to his chest and lightly slid his hand inside of his shift. Satin smiled feeling his touch, rough hands were so gentle, caring. But, in reality, Jon didn’t know how to touch a man treating him like he treated Ygritte. Still clumsy. Still scared.

Satin leaned in and started kissing Jon’s neck, more determined this time, feeling his heart beating, his smooth skin under the fullness of his lips, his trembling neck, and the musky scent. Satin started unlacing Jon’s shirt with his fingers, feeling him shake, Jon stopped kissing him and let his forehead touch the boy’s, and panted softly. When Satin opened his shirt, lightly pressed his palm on his chest, Jon was muscular, strong, and Satin only yearned for him, feeling his cock ache for the man’s touch. And, without wait, he leaned and gentle brushed his lips on Jon’s, their eyes closed, and Jon let him kiss his lips without moving.

Satin pulled back and looked at him, Jon’s eyes were still closed, breathing, only breathing, and the boy leaned in again and kissed him intensely, no tongue, just the dance of their lips together. After a few seconds, Jon tightened his grip on the boy’s body, pulling him closer, and kissed him harder, letting the boy groan, this was heady, surreal, as they kissed, Jon’s head curved accordance of his lips wanting to have him, consume every inch of his lips, his hands moved to the small of his back, then up to his hair, and held him there. Satin’s hands traced the man’s chest, as he kissed him, and moved them to the beginning of his trousers, feeling the bulge of his hardness, Jon didn’t protest, not yet, indulging in the softness of the boy’s lips despite their beards. Satin started fumbling with the laces of his trousers, faster, impatient, and right when he opened them, Jon’s hand stopped him holding his wrist. The boy broke their kiss and looked at him, his hand still staying under Jon’s grip. He saw the familiar fear on Jon’s face, the fear of intimacy as before, and didn’t want to stop now, never wanting anything as much he wanted Jon right at the moment.

“I can’t” Jon came into his own senses, and pulled away walking towards his cloak, and fastened his laces. Satin stood there, watching him.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve not come here” Jon said putting his cloak on himself, and walked straight to the door, but Satin ran after him, and held his arm stopping him.

“No, don’t be sorry” Satin said, and held Jon’s face with his palms. “I want to please you, let me do that” the boy said and kissed his lips, Jon didn’t move, melting under his touch.

“Not like this” Jon said breaking the kiss, “this is wrong” he said, and Satin still held his face shaking his head “how can something this good be wrong, my lord? We are only human” he looked at Jon’s lips, and the man pulled away his arms from his face.

“I can’t, I will…I will see you tomorrow” Jon said and opened the heavy door, letting is hit it hard behind him.

Satin stood in the coldness of his small room, and cursed to himself. For liking this man, for wanting him, for even kissing him. He knew his taste now, and it would only be impossible to not want more of him. He remembered feeling his hardness under his trousers, Jon was hard for him, and that made him smile as he walked to his bed forgetting about the bath. He slid under his covers, lifted his shift, and felt his hardness, still upright in attention, Jon had left him hot and heavy.

Satin closed his eyes, and dreamt of Jon’s face, and body, imagining it on top of him, or underneath him, whichever way. His hand started gently stroking his own member, and the other hand moved to his mouth, entering two fingers in there wanting Jon in his mouth. The Lord Commander could’ve had him, he would’ve let him ravish his body. His strokes increased, and hips bucked as his fingers moved faster in his mouth, dreaming of Jon, the taste of him lingering on his lips, in his nose, body thrashing in need. Ever since he left the brothel, Satin never thought he would want to be with a man again, the things he had seen and endured, remembering the way he had hit the man to near death. But Jon was different, his touch was gentle, his kiss was soft. Satin was close to his release increasing his pace, and right before he let himself fall off the cliff of his orgasm, he panted Jon’s name a few times and ruined his hand from his juices letting it spurt, and leak all over his member. His eyes were still closed, and nearly laughed from pleasure, the intensity of his orgasm leaving him speechless as he tried to sleep without bothering in cleaning himself, wanting to keep the remnants of what Jon had done to him, in his fantasy.

 

The days passed quietly. Jon was busy with Stannis and his men camping outside of Castle Black. Satin would try to talk to him, even glance, but Jon couldn’t even look at him. The shame of that night haunting him for days. He would always pass by Satin, or avoid being with him alone in a room. But, finally, the day came when Satin and other brothers were going to take their vows. As a Lord Commander, Jon had to accompany them to the Godwsood by the Weirwood tree. Jon assigned positions for his brothers, making Satin his personal squire. When Satin heard it in a room full of men, he was surprised at first, but hope appeared in his heart, Jon wasn’t mad at him, or wanted nothing of him. On the contrary, he wanted to keep him closer. Satin would get to bring him his meal, clean his sword, and make his bed. The thought of it excited the boy, fluttering his heart in his chest. The dreadful coldness of the Night Watch and the North almost seemed like the happiest place for the boy from the Oldtown.

Jon Snow lead the way now, and his brothers followed him, as they rode to the Godwsood, deep into the snows away from the Wall. Jon never looked at Satin, keeping his stoic solemn quiet look. He hadn’t forgotten that night days earlier, stroking himself every night to sleep wanting Satin’s soft touch, and melodic voice purring in his ears. _Would he dare to want such thing?_ As they rode, he wanted so badly to turn around and look at his pretty long hair, and silky skin. His gloved hands gripped on the ropes of his horse harder and rode away.

Once they arrived to the Godswood, Jon made each brother take their vows. When it was time for Satin and Horse, they kneeled in front of Jon, as he put Longclaw on them. But, somehow Jon seemed to be closer to Satin than his fellow brother. The boy noticed it, looking up from the edge of his eyes as he said his vows. He was close to Jon’s crotch, and the man was looking down at him. Satin had wicked ideas, the things he’d dreamed of at night in his bed, the things he’d do to Jon, make him spill in his mouth, and swallow him whole. Reflexively, Satin licked his lips and Jon noticed, but averted his eyes.

Once their vows ended, the kneeled men got up, Jon went and spoke with Ser Alliser, giving him instructions. Satin watched him from far away, wrapped under his black cloak. Ghost had been standing close to Jon. When Ser Alliser left, and Jon lingered with the wolf, he leaned in telling him something, Satin couldn’t make of it, watching him, as the men prepared their horses for ride back to Castle Black.

Suddenly, the wolf started running, getting further away from the company. The men looked at the leaving Ghost, but didn’t care. However, Jon panicked, and turned to Ser Alliser

“Take the men to the Wall, I will go find Ghost, it is dangerous out here for him” Jon said. Ser Alliser was not impressed, looking at him with his cold face.

“He is getting old” Jon continued, and Alliser only nodded, and shouted at the men to get ready.

Jon held onto his horse, and watched them.

Satin, too, prepared his horse, and was about to straddle it when Jon approached him.

“You will help me”

Satin gaped, surprised, he spoke to him for the first time after that night together, and looked around at their friends, who stared at them intently.

“He is my steward. It is time for him to start his job” Jon told the crowd, and the men murmured words, fueling the gossip of Jon and Satin’s relationship, and set about in riding their horses away from the grove.

Once they were far away, Satin and Jon stood alone with their horses in the snows. The boy looked at him, his eyes as mesmerizing as Jon remembered.

“Why did you avoid me?” Satin asked. “Did I make a mistake?”

Jon looked away for a few minutes.

“That was wrong” Jon responded.

Satin chuckled to himself. “Wrong? My lord, your wolf never leaves you and yet now, he ran away” he knew Jon did it on purpose to be alone with him.

“I had to speak with you alone, away from everyone’s eyes” Jon said. “I feel everybody knows of our night together, they watch us, know everything. ”

“Why would it matter if they know?” Satin asked, and gently held Jon’s forearm. “You are the Lord Commander, every man goes to Mole’s Town here, and sometimes they try convincing me to do such thing”

Jon’s eyes got bigger “and do you go with them?” he panicked.

Satin smiled. “No, I wouldn’t take another person”, he moved closer to Jon in that cold snow and whispered to him “I want you”

Jon stared directly into the boy’s eyes and swallowed hard. Their hearts were beating so fast, and Satin looked around, they were all alone in the entire vastness of the snow field. He dropped onto his knees, Jon didn’t know what was happening, and without waiting, Satin pushed Jon’s cloak away, and ran the flat of his tongue on his manhood through his leather pants in one long stroke from bottom to top. Jon panted, startled by this action, his eyes grew wider, not registering what the boy was doing, and held his head, balancing himself on the snow.

“Satin, please, what ar…” Jon started saying, but Satin ran his tongue on his bulge once again looking at his eyes.

“I want you, my lord” Satin said. “Let me...” he started unlacing Jon’s trousers “..have you…” his fingers gently stroked Jon’s growing cock underneath his thin breeches below, and Jon almost lost his balance, holding onto him. No one had done such thing to him, only that whore, Ros had tried to open his breeches, but he had stopped him last minute. Now, he was out in the snow with Satin, with a man like him, letting him suck and lick his most private area, his aching cock.

Satin looked at Jon’s hard cock from the thin fabric, and once again licked the shaped firm member through it, feeling its firmness. Jon was aroused, all the blood in his body rushing there, and wasn’t able to control himself. Satin was breathing heavy, and he too had gotten hard, and slid his hand into his own breeches stroking himself for a while as he licked Jon’s cock through the fabric.

Jon held his head, and started moving it faster on his solid cock that had gotten bigger to fit into his breeches anymore. He didn’t dare to look down, but when he heard Satin’s moans, he did, and was going to spill himself then. Satin was stroking his own cock, and Jon saw the tip, and closed his eyes once again, his hand urged Satin faster on his cock, the suddenly he pushed him away.

“Suck me properly” Jon said and lowered his breeches clumsily, both panted and Satin grinned lasciviously stroking himself faster “Touch yourself faster” Jon continued watching Satin’s hand move fast on his own member.

But Satin let go of himself, and took Jon’s cock in his hands, admiring it, and started stroking it up and down, oh so slowly. Jon moaned, shutting his eyes, his hand moved on the boy’s head, fingers lacing in his hair.

“Do it!” Jon urged him without looking down, wanting to find his release.

“As you command, my lord” Satin grinned and ran the flat of his tongue from below up to the tip of Jon’s cock, making him hiss, and grip his head, then licked the swollen head a few times, swirling, circling around it, and tasted Jon’s precum oozing from the little opening that had gone larger now. Jon’s legs started trembling, looking down onto the boy, he saw his cock disappear in his mouth, and moan, bucking his hips forward, the boy could take all of it, he had years of training, and he did, opening wider, he slid Jon’s cock all the way into his throat and held it there, humming, vibrating the swollen head, and Jon’s groans filled the snow hills, as he started bucking forward lightly, holding Satin’s head there. Satin started moving his head on Jon’s cock, a little faster, faster and faster as he heard Jon’s moans and groans rising, his hips bucking faster. Then, Satin held his own head steady and let Jon thrust into his mouth, and the man couldn’t hold back any longer. Jon held Satin’s head from each side and started thrusting into his mouth, his eyes were shut, pleasure running everywhere in his body as he felt the boy’s warm, little wet mouth, the swirl of his tongue, the back of his throat, he hummed, and thrashed, his balls slapping into Satin’s chin, and all he wanted was to bend him over now and fuck him senseless. His hips couldn’t stop moving, moaning, grunting, and grew harder, throbbing in the boy’s mouth, and let out a wolfish sound, and held the boy’s head steady as his body shuddered spurting silks of his cream into his mouth. Satin closed his own hands on Jon’s and let him spill all of him there, urging him as he moved his head slightly on it, and some the white cream leaked down his beard. Jon only breathed and heaved, his neck had arched back, and legs were shaking, when he finished.

Satin slid his mouth out and licked Jon’s cock clean from everything, and looked up at him. When Jon was finally ready, he looked down, not believing what had happened, and pulled him up. Satin stood directly at his eyes sight, some of the white cream stained his beard, and Jon took out a handkerchief and gave it to him. Satin didn’t take it, and surprised him, when he leaned in and kissed Jon’s lips.

Jon groaned wanting to push back, but Satin’s lips were too soft, and he couldn’t resist kissing him tasting himself on the boy’s lips, they held each other, heads curling sideways as they kissed passionately, their tongue swirled around exploring each other. Jon had just been there, and it only felt natural when he kissed the boy. Satin took Jon’s hand and took the glove out, Jon watched him, and slowly put it on his own hard member. Jon didn’t protest this time, leaned in and kissed the boy once again.

“Rub me, I want to feel you here” Satin whispered into Jon’s ears, pressing his chest onto his, their hands fumbling on Satin’s cock, and the boy finally wrapped his arms around Jon’s shoulders feeling his hand slowly stroking his hard cock. Jon was panting, new sensations, new feelings, he never knew he could feel this aroused by touching another man’s cock, and was grateful for being in the snows away from his men. Satin fisted Jon’s clock and started licking his ear, as Jon increased his pace looking down at his own work.

“You are so good to me, my lord, I am all yours” Satin whispered “have me, I want you to have me”

Jon’s breathing increased and started moving his hand faster on Satin’s cock, turned his face and kissed his neck, Satin moaned gripping harder on Jon’s back, engulfing his body, and started bucking his hips forward. “yes, just like that” Satin whispered “yes, yes” as Jon increased his pace, moving his hand up and down wetting it with his sticky precum. Satin was close, getting harder, and throbbing, bucking upwards “my lord” he started moaning, uneven and urgent breathing, “yes, yes, my lord” Satin started grinding on Jon’s body, making his chest rub all over Jon’s, his hands wrapped around his neck, “I’m yours” he panted, and Jon focused on his swollen head, feeling Satin thrust into his own hand, and groaned, gripped forcefully on Jon’s neck letting his own white cream spill into Jon’s ungloved hand. Even the boy’s orgasm was sweet sounding, like summer song that Jon had long forgotten. He moved his hand faster, as satin ground on his body, face buried in Jon’s neck, and moaned, shuddered, until he was spent fully. When he finally relaxed, he slowly slid away from Jon and took the white cream cover hand and licked it, Jon was startled, feeling himself harden again, the boy was licking his own release from his fingers, and Jon watched his own fingers disappear in once again in Satin’s mouth, a view he could never get enough of. The boy licked Jon’s fingers slowly, lingering on each one and looking at him in the eyes. Jon bit his lower lip focusing on the image ahead, and feeling himself not fit into his own breeches.

Satin knew what was happening to Jon, he moved his hand down to the man’s breeches once again, and felt the trapped hard cock. Grinning, Satin leaned in and kissed Jon’s lips, then moved his tongue down licking his beard, below to his neck, and started rubbing Jon’s cock through his breeches. Jon only held the boy, stroking his hair, letting him do as he likes.

Suddenly, Ghost howled from far away, and they stopped, Satin turned around and looked at the direction of the sound, Jon turned his face towards him.

“Nothing to be worried about, he is finding his way” Jon assured the boy.

Satin took his hand away from Jon’s breeches and held his face from each side. “you are so pretty, my lord, and I am under your command, as your steward, and anything else you’d want me to become”

Jon gulped air, and swallowed hard, and only nodded focusing in the deepness of the boy’s eyes.

“We should head back, they will wonder” Jon said, Satin lingered his hands on the man’s body, and both smiled at each other, like two green boys having affection for one another. Jon whistled loudly for Ghost, letting him know he was going away, and moved in getting his horse ready. But Satin closed his arms around Jon’s from behind, and slid his hands onto the man’s chest, resting his head on his back. Jon only smiled.

Jon stroked his hands lightly, and turned around, caressed his hair, smiled, and gently kissed his lips. Both moaned lightly, standing there.

Ghost ran towards them, and nuzzled around Jon’s legs, so they broke their kiss, and laughed together. They hardly broke their laced hands, and moved onto their respective horses, and charged them towards the Wall, the direwolf following them.

 

The following days were filled with glances between Jon and Satin. Stolen looks, gentle touches of hands, arms, legs, and Satin’s utmost defense of Jon against some of the brothers who didn’t like him, or would gossip behind his back.

Now that he was Jon’s squire, Satin waited for the hour that he would bring Jon his meal every day. After their day on the snow, they hadn’t been together, but nevertheless didn’t stop with their smiles, and looks to one another.

That morning, Jon had meetings with Stannis, and Ser Davos. Satin noted, as he wans’t able to see him in his office. The boy went back to the training yard, and made himself busy. Somehow, he hadn’t gotten over Jon’s touch, kisses, and the feeling of his hard cock in his hands. His thoughts went out of control sitting in that yard watching the squires training. Then, suddenly, he saw Jon up in the hallway walking with his black cloak wrapped around him. Satin stood up, and went after him upstairs. But, before he could catch him, he saw Jon enter his solar, and close the door loudly. What had happened in there? The boy wouldn’t know, though he could bring Jon his meal.

The feeling of being alone with Jon was almost unbearably exciting. Satin made sure Jon had a lot of meat in his soup, full cup of ale, and the softest of breads. He approached his solar, and to his surprise, Lady Melisandre left Jon’s room, and didn’t even look at him, only passed by. Satin furrowed his brows wondering what had happened. The woman was clasping her robe. Did Jon sleep with her? He felt a knot building in his stomach, arms and legs numbing, but he kept his posture, and knocked on his door.

When he entered, Jon was sitting in his usual place behind his desk, but his chest collar was open. He looked up at him with a smile, but Satin was going to cry, sadness taking over him knowing what had happened between them. He put the tray lightly down, and without saying anything he was about to leave when he felt Jon’s hand grabbing his arm. Jon was quick to move, and without the boy’s realizing he had already been behind him. Satin turned around, and Jon pushed his back to the door, and put his hands on Satin’s sides, palms flattened on the wood of the door. They looked at each other, yearning and missing each other’s touch.

“I’ve missed you” Jon said, and leaned down to kiss the side of his mouth. Satin closed his eyes on the sensations and stood still.

“Yet you slept with the red woman” Satin heard himself say forgetting about Jon being the Lord Commander. He was addressing and questioning the Lord Commander’s actions.

Jon swallowed hard looking at his face as both stood in their positons. Satin wanted to touch him, Jon’s chest was barely touching his, his breath soft and warm.

“I didn’t. She seduced me, but I told her I can’t.” Jon said, Satin turned to his face to the side not looking at him.

“Believe me. I only want you” Jon said and leaned in capturing the boy’s lips in his, “please believe me” Jon murmured kissing his mouth, and Satin couldn’t resist him as he opened his mouth welcoming his soft tongue, his hands moved on Jon’s face and pulled him in closer.

“I want you too, I do, have me” Satin panted as Jon kissed his neck. “I want to be yours” the boy panted again. Jon couldn’t wait anymore, and started unlacing Satin’s leather vest, the boy smiled watching his hand move impatiently, and he moved his hands into Jon’s locks, and pulled his head kissing his mouth hungrily. Jon groaned as their heads moved dancing in their kiss. Finally, Satin’s leather vest was open, Jon took it off of him, and threw it to the floor, the boy stood in his shift, and he too, in return started opening Jon’s leather vest, they were both panting, their hands moving fast, and finally, Jon’s leathers were off, and he took Satin’s hand forcefully. But, before long, he locked his solar door.

Jon had a small bed located behind bars in the back of his desk. He took Satin there, and they walked in together. But before long, he pinned the boy to a wall again, and resumed his hungry kisses, momentarily both grinning at each other, flushed in their lust, and passion to one another. Jon felt heady smelling the boy’s freshly combed oily hair, clean trimmed beard mingling with his with each kiss, with each swirl of tongue, and Jon couldn’t stop licking the boy’s lips, then the bearded jaw, then up to his eyes. He had loved the boy’s eyes ever since he’d came to the Wall. Satin let Jon devour him, and his own hands moved on the man’s chest, then started unlacing the straps, and slid his hand inside feeling the muscular flat chest.

“You’re amazing” Satin panted feeling Jon’s flat chest, then his fingers moved down onto the breeches of Jon’s trousers and started opening them one by one. Jon stopped his kisses and looked down watching his fingers work about, and beamed. For the first time, Jon let go of everything, and succumbed to the most primal of his sensations. He wanted this boy, and nothing could stop them.

When Satin opened Jon’s trousers, he freed his hard member, and started stroking it as they continued kissing lustily. Jon started moaning under the boy’s fingers, the urge he was building inside of his groin. Jon put his hands on either side of Satin’s face on the wall, and started breathing as the boy’s hand moved up and down his hardness, filling it, swelling it with pleasure, Satin watched Jon’s face in admiration, wanting to kiss and not stop. But, to his surprise, Jon suddenly pushed his hand away and kneeled in front of him, and started unlacing Satin’s trousers. The boy looked down in surprise, not believing it, the Lord Commander was kneeling in front of him, and his hands closed on Jon’s head strolling his fingers in his locks.

This was Jon’s first time, he didn’t know how to do this, or what would happen, but all he knew was wanting this boy, and when he freed the swollen member, he looked at it for the split second.

“You don’t need to do this” Satin said looking down, but Jon didn’t listen, and started gently stroking the boy’s member making him hiss and throw his head back. Jon admired the hardness under the soft skin, almost magical to feel it pulsate, and throb, he wondered why he hadn’t felt it before this up and close. Then, he leaned his head in and probed his tongue, lightly licking the swollen head. Satin moaned softly, and held Jon’s head, his fingers pressing into his scalp. Jon grinned feeling the pressure, and closed his lips around his member, and the strokes of his hands continued on it. Satin started bucking his up forward, and Jon increased his speed of sucking the boy’s cock. The sensation was new, the fullness of it filling him, invading his mouth, pressing on his tongue, and going all the way. When he had licked and kissed Ygritte, it had felt different, another taste, but both equally pleasuring. He moved his hand down to his own cock and started stroking it, fast, feeling his own premature juices coating his hands. And, moments later, the boy’s juices wetted his mouth, and right then Jon stopped and stood up.

When he looked back at Satin, the boy’s head was arched back, thrown on the wall, his fingers digging to the sides, and eyes closed heaving. Jon softly kissed his lips again, making the boy open his eyes, and both beamed to each other.

Now, however, Jon wasn’t sure what to do, and stood there awkwardly. It was Satin now who pulled Jon’s shirt up, and off of his shoulders letting his curls mess around his head. Then, he pulled his off, and both admired each other. Satin was lean well built, smooth skinned, and very pretty. To him, Jon was perfect. The chiseled muscular body that had fought many battles, had some scars from Ygritte’s arrows. Satin reached his fingers and ran them across his abdominal muscles, one by one, until he reached his hard cock resting on his navel. Jon groaned watching him, then the boy pulled his trousers down as well, followed by the breeches underneath, making him stand naked. The room was well heated from the fireplace, yet they both felt the heaviness of the moment.

Likewise, Satin took off his own trousers. Both standing in front of each other. Their hearts were beating. This was new, and different. Satin leaned in again and kissed Jon’s lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and neck, and his other hand moved down stroking his cock. Jon groaned and started thrusting his hips into the boy’s hands. Satin grinned feeling it, took Jon’s hand and put it on his own cock, and both stroked each other, kissing.

Their moans and groans filled the room. Jon felt the stickiness of his hands from Satin’s arousal juices. Then, the boy broke their kiss. Held the man’s neck and whispered “fuck me, Jon” his tongue licked his earlobe and felt the man’s cock throb in his hands upon hearing it. Jon wasn’t sure how to do it, and the strangeness of it. Truth be told, he was scared of this part, up to this point it had been normal, but not now. Was it as warm as Ygritte’s…? Was it smooth? Wouldn’t it hurt there?

Satin saw the hesitation in Jon’s eyes, and smiled. “It won’t hurt, I’m used to it. Just be slow, and you’ll love it. I promise.” He whispered and bit Jon’s lower lip. “I want you to fuck me hard. I have wanted it ever since I saw you the first day here. Did you want me then?” Satin asked watching Jon’s facial expression, and the man only nodded pursing his lips. “Good. Now get on with it” Satin said and took Jon’s hand as they walked towards the bed. Both naked as their nameday.

Jon was still hesitant. But, Satin lied down on his stomach, pushing himself on his hands and knees, and lightly spread his legs. “Here” he said opening his hole. Jon looked at it, and went behind him, positioning himself there. “give me your hand” Satin said to Jon, twisting his head to look at him on all fours. Jon leaned it, his cock brushing in between the cheeks. Satin took his hand and slid it on his own cock, making it wet and moist with his own premature transparent juices. Jon didn’t understand it, but let go of himself in his own hands. Once Jon’s hands were well lubricated, Satin let go of him. “Now, put your wet fingers in there, and moisten me” he said. Jon was scared. Not knowing what to expect. “Don’t be nervous. It will feel amazing. I promise you” Satin urged him.

Jon slowly circled his fingers around Satin’s opening, and watched as he did it. Satin relaxed himself and enjoyed, closing his eyes. Then, Jon teased his opening with the tip of his finger and Satin pushed back almost wanting him to enter it. And, oh he did, his finger went inside to the last digit, and Satin groaned, his head moving forward. Jon just watched his pleasure, in return, he started stroking his own cock feeling Satin’s pleasure all around him. “One more finger” the boy panted, and Jon entered another digit to the end. The boy stood still, hissing in pleasure. Jon felt his walls clenching around his fingers. It wasn’t rough, on the contrary, it was as smooth and soft as Ygritte’s sweet place in between her legs. Satin pushed on Jon’s fingers as they moved in and out of him, his moans filled the room, and anyone passing by their door could hear them. They were not being too discrete in the middle of the day at Jon’s solar where anyone could need him any moment. Once Satin was satiated enough, “fuck me now, I want to feel all of you fuck me Jon Snow” he said, and Jon moved his fingers out, and looked at his aching hardness, “Don’t hesitate, just do it, it won’t hurt” Satin said, almost whimpering, thrashing from need.

Jon exhaled deeply, and brushed the head of his cock in the opening, hearing him intently. Satin only hissed closing his own eyes. “Go in now, all the way” he panted, and Jon only obliged.  He pushed his hardness inside of the warm, lubricated opening of the boy, and when he went all the way, he stopped, and moaned at the tightness, resting his chest on the boy’s back, his hands holding on. Two men were heaving and breathing, seconds later, Satin pushed back lightly wanting him to start moving. Jon reached back, held onto his hips, and started slowly going in and out of his warm bum. Satin started moaning steadily with each thrust, as it drove him to his pleasures. Jon leaned in and rested his chest on Satin’s back, extended his arms and roamed them over the boy’s chest, then down to his swollen member finding Satin’s hand already there.

They were both panting and moaning with each thrust, Jon’s hips didn’t stop moving, muscles clenching, and Satin lied down on his stomach, still lifting his bum up, and Jon stood on his knees, held the hips up and increased his pounding, nonstop, senseless. Both were indulged in their sensations. The tightness of Satin’s bum was driving Jon to the sweet spot of right before his release, he lingered there, not wanting to break the connection, and his hips almost went ballistic, he lowered his body then, closed it on Satin, and started kissing the boy’s shoulder as both moaned for each other. Anyone could hear them right now, their sounds, the bed squeaks, and the flesh touching each other. Satin took Jon’s hand and put two of his fingers inside his mouth, and started licking and sucking them. Jon moaned harder, his pleasure building in the tightness clenching and sucking him inside. His fingers felt the warmth of Satin’s tongue, and he felt himself near, too near, painful, and couldn’t stop his cock from throbbing inside the boy.

“Just like that, my lord, let yourself go, let it go” Satin panted with difficulty and his pleasure was nearing, his mouth took Jon’s fingers once again, and his other hand moved frantically on his own swollen aching member.

“Come for me, Jon” Satin encouraged, “please” he panted. Jon couldn’t hold back anymore and he rested his forehead on the boy’s shoulder, held his hips, and spurted his warm juices inside of the wet hole, Satin felt the warmth filling him, and he, too, threw himself to his pleasures, as he came in his own hands. Their bodies shuddered, loud groans filled the space, and both stood still, until they were well spent all over their bodies.

When Jon finally finished, he lied on Satin’s back, his face on its side, the curly locks draped over his forehead and cheeks. Satin beamed and let him relax. After laying there for a few moments. Jon got up, and lied back on Satin’s side on the small narrow bed. The boy turned to him, and caressed his hair. Jon was still heaving and watched the wooden ceiling still not grasping what they had done, and the fascinating euphoria of the moment.

There was no shame in this room, only love and caring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Let me know in the comment :) There will be two more chapters, again, smutty, and hot!


End file.
